Acetaminophen and salicylates are contained in over 200 prescription and non-prescription formulations. Of all intentional and unintentional overdose ingestions of pharmaceutical and non-pharmaceutical compounds, those of acetaminophen and salicylates are the most frequent, both in number of exposures and fatalities. Many exposures are co-intoxications of both drugs. Approximately one half of all patients are children. The need for rapid estimation of acetaminophen and salicylates in acute intoxication and therapeutic monitoring is well documented. Rapid test methods for use by non-laboratory personnel in emergency and point-of- care environments are currently unavailable. Some laboratory spot-tests for urine exist but they lack specificity, and timely specimen acquisition, transfer and analysis can be problematic. Available methods on automated instruments and compact analyzers are scarce and cost- intensive. Subject of this proposal is the development of a novel non- instrumented dual-analyte teststrip method for the rapid simultaneous semi-quantitation of acetaminophen and salicylates from unmeasured micro-specimens of whole blood, saliva and urine. The method is specific for each of the two drugs as enzymic-colorimetric detection principles are employed. Dry reagent technology enhances method stability and product life time. Contributions of the devices are its functionality in a near-patient, non-laboratory environment, early detection, timely institution of treatment, and cost-savings.